Memory Alpha talk:Inline templates
Formatting question Is there a list somewhere of the various formatting codes that are available, i.e., yields or produces " "? It would be nice to know what can be rendered in this fashion and what can't (for instance, if there's a code like this for the Enterprise (NX-01), I'd like to know it exists). I've looked through pages about templates, but haven't seen these kinds of examples. - Bridge 15:34, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :I know if you go to the actual template pages, it explains their usages. See and . But I agree with you that it would be nice to have a page that explains some of these in the same vein as Memory Alpha:Navigational templates. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::That would be useful, yes... Perhaps you could start one (for example here: Memory Alpha:Inline templates, pending a better name)? -- Cid Highwind 16:33, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Willie, for the info. Cid, I'd be glad to start an "Inline templates" page, but I still need to know how to find all of them so I can make a comprehensive list. I suppose for now, I could start with these two and perhaps other users will add the additional ones they're familiar with. - Bridge 16:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :If you go to here http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Special%3AAllpages&from=&namespace=10, you can see all of the templates in the template namespace. I found it at the under and selected Template from the dropdown. From there, I would just start opening up templates to see if they are the "variable" templates. Hope that helps. Let me know if you need any help. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:47, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Willie. This is considerably more than I knew this morning. I've started working on a possible page, but it will take a while. Thanks again for your help. - Bridge 17:00, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::I went ahead and created the page in a similar style to the other template listing pages. See the link above (or here for that matter). -- Sulfur 17:54, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Sulfur, but you kind of stole my thunder. :) See my message to you at Memory Alpha talk:Inline templates. - Bridge 18:00, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Duplicated effort You're too quick for me, Sulfur. I've been working on the exact same thing, in the exact same format, for the past hour. Do you need any help? Is there anything I can do? - Bridge 17:50, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :See if there's any that I missed? :) -- Sulfur 17:59, 27 May 2008 (UTC) What do you think about including the episode codes, i.e. ((TOS|Shore Leave))? They're pretty obvious to us, but new users sometimes make the mistake of TOS: Shore Leave. I know I did when I was new. I think I have a few others as well, but I'll have to go back and look. Do you want me to post them here and let you add them or add them myself? - Bridge 18:07, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Good call. I thought that I'd added those, whoops. Apparently not. I put them in with the eplks section. Since... that's what they are! :) -- Sulfur 18:14, 27 May 2008 (UTC) The only others I noticed, and I'm not sure if we need them or not, are for the non-"star" ships, CSS and RMS. I think there's only one CSS and two RMSes. Do we need the EUWiki (not really used much any more, I guess)? Looks like there isn't any template/code for Enterprise (NX-01) so you don't have to type out ''Enterprise''. Pity. :) - Bridge 18:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, all of those "ship name" ones should've been in there. And I totally missed the EUwiki one. Heh. -- Sulfur 18:37, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Magazine issues? I've been wondering how doable it would be to create inline templates for magazine issues. For example, instead of having to write out ''Star Trek: Communicator'' issue 150, I suggest we could do it with a template, such as . This would probably be easier for editing purposes. --Defiant 14:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :It might be best to create a master template that can call shortcut templates for this, like and . - 16:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate your input on this topic, Archduk. :) I'd be interested to find out more about your suggestion. The publications I'd like to suggest this for are (at least) Star Trek: Communicator, Star Trek: The Magazine and Star Trek Magazine. I've considered that, maybe if we used abbreviations (such as , and ), a single template might be suitable for the issues of Star Trek Magazine, making it no longer necessary to determine if the issue was published when the magazine was called Star Trek Monthly (as those issues would automatically be rendered with that name). However, I'm unsure how technically possible that would be. --Defiant 17:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The format I'm thinking we could use for Star Trek: The Magazine would be something like to render as ''Star Trek: The Magazine'' Volume 1, Issue 2. --Defiant 17:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Some amazing work has, by now, gone into this; fantastic! :) --Defiant 23:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC)